hopeless_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reblon
Reblon is a survivor who crash landed via his spaceship onto an island where the other survivors were located. "Trained in intense flight and has a medical university degree. He's an introverted loner and has a usually quiet mouth, but that mouth can be smart when it comes to planning." -Creation description Reblon has had extensive training at a university level for medicine, healthcare and even surgical procedures. A legal standard in his local region of space requires defensive and intense flight training other than the common knowledge level for space pilots galaxy-wide, thus he's capable of evasive maneuvers and is familiar with nearly every button and switch in the extraordinarily complex cockpits of Captain-grade spacecraft. Personality As stated above, he has a "natural" sense of detection, not from training but from previous experiences. He has been an introvert since his birth, which means he is capable of talking but cannot continue for so long in large conversations, not because he doesn't want to, but because he irrevocably doesn't understand how to. His mood has generally been unnoticeably more positive after achieving two difficult missions to acquire fuel for the ship and a full left engine replacement. As an introvert, he also has a great sense of planning--his plans don't always work out but there's a large majority of the chance that they'll work. It seemed that all this time his behavior has possibly indicated something, as if he knew something after all this time he crashed, something he doesn't know how to say, he can't fully understand it and it exceeds his highest thinking capabilities. The crashing of his Ship After Reblon had completed a long-worked contract and the need to head back home to meet his family, he realized his ship, manufacture-named the "Blue Pearl", had reached it's time for a wear-and-tear repair for the ship's integrity was required. To complete this task, he relied on his ship's automatic navigation computer to set a route to an affordable ship repair station. Little did he realize that one of the star systems in his hyperjump route had recently gave birth to an intensively-strong CME. Because of the unusual hyperjump stop that travelled excessively close to the star, It was only in a matter of seconds that all of his ship's mechanical, technical, electronic and hydraulic systems were at fault and getting worse every second. Reblon quickly slammed his hand on the centre-stick to make a desperate attempt to evade the star. At that point, maneuvering controls were beginning to get more limited over time as if he'd only have one direction to travel in. Miraculously, his ship was facing a living, breathing planet. It wasn't long before approaching the planet only indicated that his planetary approach stabilization systems were non-functional due to the CME. With little to no functioning planetary approach stabilization systems, the G-force and extreme heat in the cockpit created by the atmospheric entry caused him to black out. To this day, he still isn't capable of clearly remembering what happened while he was passed out. History before appearance in the Hopeless Series While Reblon's family has had a long legacy in the medical field, he was born at Redbrick Colony on planet Alettis 2B in the star system LHS 01009. During his childhood, he attended a strict elementary boarding school named Deadvault Bay Elementary Boarding School before later experiencing his first taste of freedom at Greysteel General High School, where he later got his diploma. Because of being in an oppressive childhood, his temper is sometimes related to this and grew an irrevocable habit of introversion as his boarding school strictly prohibited gossip and many forms of conversations. Over the years, he worked a part-time job before applying for a medical apprenticeship at the University of Isbrakku District. This university, however, was not on his home planet, but instead hundreds of light years away. Isbrakku District University was a multi-purpose academy built on a colossally-populated, man-made planet named the New Eden. The New Eden is populated by multiple races and is covered in megalopolises, in fact the New Eden itself gradually grows in size based on demand. As years passed by, Reblon was finally granted his medical degree and license. He later found a female mate of his choice and were both engaged, while Reblon himself was at the starting point of his medical career, where he gained more experience as he performed various medical tasks and surgical operations over time. Just before marriage, he was flying his personal vessel to a repair station where chaos ensued half-way there, which is explained in the above heading "The crashing of his Ship". Relationships Trivia * Reblon is slightly taller than several characters, but is shorter than the majority of other characters. * Reblon is capable of fully moving his tail. Unlike most other species with tails, the muscles within his tail are directly controlled by his brain as if it were another limb. * Reblon has the highest level knowledge of the medical field out of all the other characters. Thus further in the series he might be called as the "Doc" by other characters. * Because his race has a ridiculously, highly strict legal standard of training as a requirement for spacecraft pilot licenses over most other races around the galaxy, he is at this point the most experienced character when it comes to spacecraft. * He is not the youngest, but one of the youngest characters within this series, which gives him a smaller appearance. However, he is indeed an adult. * Reblon is the opposite of an extrovert; he is an introvert. Because of this, he has a natural sense of good planning but unfortunately can't withstand talking too long. * Reblon's 5x5 alignment is currently positioned as Rebel Neutral. Category:Males Category:Carnivorous Category:Characters Category:Creator Characters Category:Alive